soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuel the Hate
| writers = Max Cavalera | producers = Max Cavalera | alt_title = Feel the Hate | prev_track = (The) March | next_track = Staystrong }} The song begins with the spoken line 'Monday, July 16, 1945, 5:30 a.m.', exact time and date when the occurred. It was around this time that the lyrical themes began to move away from the earlier spiritual themes and began incorporating more violent and aggressive elements, such as in this song having lyrics about hatred causing loss of preference between life and death. The last is in Portuguese plus counting to four in Portuguese in the first line of second to last lyragraph. This song was going to be titled "Feel the Hate" when tentative track listing of the Dark Ages album was revealed before replacing the first 'e' with 'u' before the track listing was finalized. The original song title was directly copied off of the song "Feel the Hate" by Brenna Red for the Sunset Overdrive Soundtrack until Max tweaked the title as he just wanted it to be slightly different than the source of inspiration. The original title remains as the common alternate title as fans often fluently mispronounce the first word of the now-accepted title. Lyrics Monday, July 16, 1945, 5:30 a.m. Fuel this hate and you'll never be the same again Now I'm feeling again and again Fuel this hate and you're living on the edge again Just like we felt back then Fuel this hate and you'll never be the same again When you just don't give a damn Fuel this hate and you're living on the edge again I don't give a damn Thrashing Raging Fighting Screamin' Thrashing Raging Fighting Fuel the hate Fuel this hate and you'll never be the same again Now I'm feeling again and again and again Fuel this hate and you're living on the edge again Just like we felt back then Fuel this hate and you'll never be the same again When you just don't give a damn Fuel this hate and I'm living on the edge again I don't give a damn Thrashing Raging Fighting Screamin' Thrashing Raging Fighting Fuel the hate Sometimes, suicide, genocide, suicide I don't give a fuck if I live or die Sometimes, suicide, genocide, suicide I don't give a fuck if you live or die Sometimes, crucified, terrorize, crucified I don't care about this fucked up life Sometimes, crucified, terrorize, crucified I don't care about your fucked up life Sometimes, suicide, genocide, suicide I don't give a fuck if I live or die Sometimes, suicide, genocide, suicide I don't give a fuck if you live or die Sometimes, agonize, open arms, agonize Let the world burn tonight Sometimes, agonize, sacrifice, agonzie If it's up to me, sacrifice Fuel this hate and you'll never be the same again Just like we felt back then Fuel this hate and you're living on the edge again Happiness, I don't understand Fuel this hate and you'll never be the same again There is no other way Fuel this hate and I'm living on the edge again Let them feel the pain Um, dois, tres, quatro Past the point of no return Past the point of no return Voce mata porque ja nasceu morto Sangue morto, amaldiscoado Voce mata porque ja nasceu morto Sangue morto, amaldiscoado Video Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, sitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar, flamenco guitar * Bobby Burns – bass guitar * Joe Nuñez – drums Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * John Gray – , , digital editing * Milan "Bare" Barković – additional recording engineering * Alexkid – additional recording engineering * Darya Jubenko – additional recording engineering * John Bilberry – assistant engineering * Matt Marksbary – assistant engineering * Justin Salter – assistant engineering * – * June Murakawa – assistant mixing * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:Dark Ages tracks